


if we were a movie

by harrygirl4



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Incest, Kisses, M/M, Oops, Porn, Riding, Theatre, Twincest, Twins, ashton is 2012-2013 ashton, ashtons brother is older but looks just like him but older, blaze is 2015 ashton, cum slut, moans, movie date, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygirl4/pseuds/harrygirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaze invites me to go to see a movie. I kinda have a crush on him and I'm about to tell him but turns out he invited me here to confess it but oh shit we are the only two people here... awkward</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Ashton & Blaze are brothers and confess they are in love with each other when they are at a private movie cinema, theater sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we were a movie

"Ashton hurry the fuck up. We are gonna be late." Blaze shouted into his little brothers bedroom that saturday morning.

"Blaze the movie doesn't start for another 40 minutes. I think i have time to brush my teeth." Ashton popped his head out of the washroom with his toothbrush in his hand, tapping Blaze on the shoulder, giggling when he span around, shocked.

"Oh I thought you were still... Never mind."

Ashton rolled his eyes before putting his toothbrush back in the holder and pinched his brothers cheek jokingly before heading downstairs, Blaze trailing not far behind.

"Bye mom, we are going to the movie now" "Okay boys, just be back by dinner and Blaze, keep an eye on your brother. Don't lose him this time." Blaze rolled his eyes, it was one time.

"Mom, I won't lose him, okay?" He reached over and grabbed Ashtons hand "I can do this. it's just a movie." Not long afterwards, the two boys were inside Blaze's truck and heading to the local theatre, speakers blaring Blaze's classic edition of The Beatles//Yellow Submarine. He would have put on something like Green Day or Linkin Park but he knew his little brother loved The Beatles.

"So Blaze, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Ashton asked as he reached over and twisted the diall, turning down the music. Blaze chuckled, "Ashton, baby brother, I need to tell you something." Ashton hoped he would admit to liking him but he knew the chance of that was slim to none. "I'm gay, baby brother." Ashton gasped.

"Me too..."

"Wait, really?" Blaze asked, sounding shocked. 

"No Blaze, I'm lying. Yeah really. If anything, I should be the one asking if you're lying, you're the one who fucks 3 girls a weekend."

"Hey, hey, hey, who told you that?" Asked Blaze, who felt insulted. 

"So it is true, huh?" 

"No, no it's not true Ashton. Who told you that?"

"Why are you so defensive about it? And Calum, last week." 

"Because I don't like that my own little brother thinks I'm a manwhore. Especially when I'm not even interested in the sex that you think I'm fucking."

Ashton sighed and the rest of the drive was in silence before Blaze pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre. Blaze got out of the car first and Ashton, expecting his brother to be across the parking lot by the time he managed to lug himself out of the truck, was very surprised when he saw Blaze outside of the truck door, waiting if Ashton was ready to get out before he opened the door for him. 

"Thanks," Ashton mumbled upon exiting the truck. Blaze just shrugged as if it was no big deal. And as upset as that gesture may have seemed to other people, Ashton knew his brother was starting to get over the assumption he had made in the car. He could tell from the slight smirk that played on Blaze's face when he took hold of the youngers hand and lead him into the theatre. "So, which movie do you wanna see?" "Wait, you haven't picked yet? I thought you picked one last night when you were in your room..." Ashton trailed off, knowing from the amount of coughs he heard coming from Blaze's room the night before that he was doing anything but looking for movies. 

After choosing an Adam Sandler comedy, they both made their way into the viewing room and took their seats.

"hmm, we are the first ones here." Ashton obserbed while his brother was stuffing his face with the gummy candies he had bought before the film. After 15 mins of preview, they began to wonder where everyone was, they were still the only two waiting for the movie.

"Ashton, where do you think everyone is?" Blaze inquired, cocking his head slightly. 

"Maybe we are the only ones here." He was visibly worried, his anxiety disorder causing him unnecessary panic, so Blaze pulled him onto his lap, rubbing his back softly while the movie started. Still being the only ones in the theatre, they chose to ignore the movie most of the time, cuddling like they used to when Ashton was just a kid. When the movie was half way through, Blaze was asleep and Ashton was still curled up on his lap. 

"Blaze?... Blazey? ... Big brother?" Ashton tried poking him in the cheek but nothing seemed to wake the older boy. He thought about what his favourite Disney movie had taught him as a kid and decided to lean forward and he placed his lips on his brothers, surprised to feel him start to kiss back. He jolted and pulled away, looking confused. "It worked?" Blaze didn't answer, still too confused as to what was happening, but he held his lower lip between his teeth. "I'm sorry Blaze..." Ashton punctuated his apology with a small frown decorating his face. It didn't last long though because Blaze's lips were back on his and by the time he understood what was going on, he felt his brother's larger calloused hands moving up his small torso, under his shirt. He was starting to panic, his breath speeding up as he let his brother touch him. When he felt Blaze's lips leave his own, he was blushing and covered his lips with his hand embarrassed, jumping a bit when he felt his brothers hands on his bum. 

"Blaze, what are you doing?" Without giving an answer, the older quickly pulled up the armrests that separated their seat with the ones on either side of them. "Blaze no, I don't want to snog you, I just wanted you to wake up... Like a princess." 

"Ashton, you are a princess. But even princesses get punished. And I think you need to be punished for teasing your big brother." 

Ashton sniffles and nodded, tears in his eyes while he let Blaze lift his white t-shirt over his head and drop it on the floor of the movie theatre. He trusted Blaze, he knew he would never hurt him. And if Blaze thinks he needs to be punished, then he needed to take the punishment like a good boy. 

"Blaze please don't tell mommy about this..." Ashton trailed off while he felt a warm tongue on his little nipples, followed by a sharp coldness, which he recognized as Blaze's breath. 

"Take my jeans off Ashton, take my cock out." Blaze commanded and the younger nodded and sank to his knees, undoing the boys black skinnies, pulling them to his ankles but not doing more than that. "Now take my cock out." Blaze spoke slowly, almost as if explaining a task to to a young child, which when Ashton thought about it, he was. At only 15, he was only a freshman in high school and he hadn't ever even been in a relationship, he was a young child. But nonetheless, he put his hand inside of his big brothers boxers and wrapped a small hand around his thick cock, surprised at its hardness. 

"Blaze w-why is it wet? Did you pee on me?"

"No sweetheart, it's called precum, it's what you're gonna lick off of it. So go ahead, get started." Blaze pulled his boxers down to his ankles as Ashton began to stroke his member slowly. "Ashton, open your mouth." Ashton did as he was told and blaze pushed his cocks way into the tight heat. "Oh, fuck... Baby.."

Ashton had impeccable cock sucking skills, beginning to lick the precum off the dick in his mouth almost immediately, wanting to be good for his brother. He felt a hand in his hair and gagged when the hand pushed the cock to the back of his throat. 

"Ashton, fuck you're gonna make me cum.." Blaze groaned, biting at his lip and thrusting into the young boys mouth, loving the way he gaged around the hard prick. He couldn't help but imagine how good Ashton would look sitting on his dick, riding him. The little moans falling from his lips, the tightness of that hole... No sooner did the thought enter his mind then he was cumming down his brothers throat. He released Ashton's hair, letting him pull off and spit it out of his mouth, back onto the cock. He had tears in the corners of his eyes as he looked in his brothers eyes. 

"Come here little boy, pull your jeans and panties off for me." Once the boy had followed the command, Blaze pulled him into his lap, squeezing his arse and rubbing the tip of his cock over the tiny hole. "Shit, you're gonna be so tight, baby.. You ready to take this cock? You ready to be fucked?"

When Ashton nodded, blaze slapped a hand over the boys mouth, pressing his cum-slicked cock into his baby brother. He could feel hot tears on his hand and vibrations against his fingers from the scream of pain and panic that was ripped from the young boy. He gave Ashton a few moments to adjust before he started moving the kids hips, making him fuck himself down on the large cock beneath him as he cried, all thoughts of the movie, gone from both of their minds, they couldn't name the film even if they wanted to.

"Fuck, you look so pretty baby boy, so pretty on my cock." The praises seemed to have an effect on the small boy as the screams stopped and he was just whining and crying. "Yeah, it feels good huh? Feels nice to have a nice hard cock in your hole?" 

Ashton nodded blindly, squeezing his eyes shut and he let his tears spill down his face as he started to fuck himself down without Blaze's assistance, starting to feel some pleasure but unable to stop the tears. "Blaze... Fuck, big brother I need more. Wanna cum for you." Blazes eyes go wide at the statement and he holds Ashton's hips, starting to fuck into him, hitting his prostate dead on. The small boy screams out in pleasure before cumming on his brothers abs, tears still streaming down his face. Blaze moaned loudly and came inside of his little brother, slowly stopping his thrusts and collapsed into his movie chair, panting and trying to catch his breath as Ashton did the same, slumped on his chest, Blaze's cock going soft in the boy. 

"So, how was that for fucking 3 girls a weekend hmm?" 

Ashton just blushed and kissed his brother once before pulling blazes cock out of him and continuing to watch the movie while he let his brother dress him.


End file.
